The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example, lactate, cholesterol, and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to individuals with diabetes who must frequently check the glucose level in their blood to regulate the carbohydrate intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered. In one type of testing system, test sensors are used to test a fluid such as a sample of blood.
A test sensor contains biosensing or reagent material that reacts with blood glucose. The testing end of the sensor is adapted to be placed into the fluid being tested, for example, blood that has accumulated on a person's finger after the finger has been pricked. The fluid is drawn into a capillary channel that extends in the sensor from the testing end to the reagent material by capillary action so that a sufficient amount of fluid to be tested is drawn into the sensor. The fluid then chemically reacts with the reagent material in the sensor and the system correlates this to information relating an analyte (e.g., glucose) in a fluid sample.
Diagnostic systems, such as blood-glucose testing systems, typically calculate the actual glucose value based on a measured output and the known reactivity of the reagent-sensing element (test sensor) used to perform the test. The reactivity or lot-calibration information of the test sensor may be given to the user in several forms including a number or character that they enter into the instrument. One method includes using an element that is similar to a test sensor, but which was capable of being recognized as a calibration element by the instrument. The test element's information is read by the instrument or a memory element that is plugged into the instrument's microprocessor board for directly reading the test element.
There is an ongoing need for improved biosensors, especially those that may provide increasingly accurate and/or precise analyte concentration measurements. The systems, devices, and methods of the present invention overcome at least one of the disadvantages associated with encoding patterns on sensor strips used in biosensors.